


Let me in (hold me close)

by heroleonardsnart



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love this prompt, I was so very sleep deprived, Probably very OOC, Teasing, a little humor, and I wrote it in 2-3 days, and tiny bits of smut, but I love them and I've been wanting to write them since 5ver, but if you dislike it remember, cause both sara and len are hard af to write, gimme love, idk how half of it happened, imma shut up now, or a blue sweatshirt and let me be sara, so like this is basically fluff, sooooooooo yeah, thanks kat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart
Summary: “And who are you?” She asked ironically, not moving an inch.“That’s quite a funny question since you’re the one wearing my shirt.” He snarked back at her.Sara open both her eyes this time and took a closer look at the man next to her as he played with his pathetic little finger ring pretending she wasn’t staring."Leonard, right?” She joked.“That’s correct yes.” He rolled his eyes.
or: we bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so i stalked off only to realise i’m wearing your shirt





	

There are some days in life when you get up and just don't want to dress up, fix your hair or put on make-up. You get up wanting to tie your hair in a messy ponytail and put on a large sweatshirt. For Sara, Sundays were always days like that. She did have a routine; wake up by 11:30am so she could go to the grocery store (which closed at 12pm) and buy herself supplies for the whole day and, most likely, the whole week. Today wasn’t any different, so after hitting her alarm a few times (accompanied by a few groans), she found the strength to get up and go about her day as per usual.

She left the house later than she had been planning to, stressed and little sweaty from the warmth of her sweatshirt. She ran to the store and entered right before the closed sign was put up. Sara smiled at the cashier, they sort of knew each other and that smile was a part of the awkward friendship they had been developing since Sara moved to the small apartment right next to the store.

She grabbed a cart and stuffed in everything she needed, taking her time to check the prices and brands. She stopped a minute in front of the cereal section and, while trying to decide what to get, spotted a tall man staring at her from afar. She found it a bit weird, she wasn’t even dressed up or anything, why would she catch his attention when the cashier was the one with her makeup on the fleek?

She continued her shopping and eventually went to the till to pay and leave.

“Nice shirt Sara.”

“Well thank you honey.” Sara winked and handed her the money. “You’re not bad yourself.” She added with a smirk before exiting the store.

Thinking she was alone, Sara decided to grab a coffee at the Starbucks vending machine down the street. Once there she inserted a couple coins and waited for her latté to be served while enjoying the sun on her face.

“Yes, nice shirt.” She heard someone saying as she felt bumping on the machine.

Sara opened an eye so she could see who it was. The same man from the store, tall, his hair shaved, baby blue eyes (almost matching hers) was standing in front of her, and a smirk on his lips.

“And who are you?” She asked ironically, not moving an inch.

“That’s quite a funny question since you’re the one wearing my shirt.” He snarked back at her.

Sara open both her eyes this time and took a closer look at the man next to her as he played with his pathetic little finger ring pretending she wasn’t staring.

"Leonard, right?” She joked.

“That’s correct yes.” He rolled his eyes.

Sara looked down at the dark blue sweatshirt she was wearing and blushed a little. When she looked up, her gaze met Leonard’s who was now leaning on the vending machine, still looking at her.

“I can take it off if you want.” She started removing her arm from the article of clothing in question.

“Keep it.” He said and moved forward a little so he could face her properly.

Sara was sure he was trying to make her feel nervous - she did know Leonard after all and those not so few times they met it was always at Lisa’s house and at least one of them would always be drunk (or getting there). She had a few memories of getting drunk with her friend and, after she fall asleep, hanging out with Lisa's brother on the roof and playing poker. (I changed her to Lisa bc otherwise you're making it incestuous! XD) He had something in him that always made her feel a little tipsy and only now, on a fine Sunday morning, she realised that maybe it wasn’t all the wine’s fault. The silence surrounding them was quite intense and it was only a few seconds away from turning into an awkward silence so she did something she wouldn't have ever predicted.

“You should come over.” She told him taking a casual sip of her latté. “I mean I stole your shirt, the least I can do is let you ruin my day.”

“Fine.”

Sara’s jaw dropped a little, she wasn’t expecting that at all but, instead of letting her surprise show, she set her shoulders back and nodded. He seemed to copy her movements, unintentionally, and hesitated a second before following her up the street.

“‘Coming or what?” She asked him.

Leonard swallowed hard and rushed to follow the women that was a few meters ahead of him.

They got to Sara’s apartment relatively quickly and in deep silence. Leonard took a few moments to look at the women by his side without her noticing. She was a very beautiful women. The thought came suddenly to him and it didn’t go away as rapidly as he would have liked. He had that thought trapped in his head the whole time, along with many others. Once standing at her door, Sara rushed to open and tilted her head to the inside, ordering Leonard to enter.

His jaw dropped a bit once he was inside, it was not what he was expecting. The living room had white walls and the furniture was dark and futuristic. The leather sofa in front of the TV (connected to an Xbox) was the only thing slightly out of place, a little like she couldn’t get rid of it. Leonard headed there and sat comfortably, stopping himself from grabbing a pillow to play with.

Sara put the groceries on the kitchen table and started to get them out, not saying a word or daring to pay him any attention. After placing the eggs in the fridge, she untied her hair and rubbed her head to get rid of the residual pain that resulted from having a ponytail for hours.

“I’m going for a shower. You’re absolutely free to turn it on-” She said pointing at the playstation. “And I’ll be back in a little bit.

She hurried to the bathroom and turned the water on to get it warm as she stripped quickly. Sara washed her hair twice the time it required, but she really needed to clear her head and that seemed the appropriate way of doing it. After that she put on some underwear and curled herself in a towel - right before realising she hadn’t picked another shirt since Leonard’s was clean and she had had absolutely no intention to dress anything else that day. Now he was sitting in her living room though and that could be awkward. ‘Ah, what the hell.” She thought and headed to the living room still in her towel surprising Leonard with her presence.

The man jumped probably not expecting to be caught playing Little Big Planet.

“You should probably use the double jump.” Sara told him as she leaned on the back of the soaf to press the button for him. “Also, I believe this is yours.” She told him, handing him the sweater. “I washed it yesterday, but I can do it again if you-”

Leonard interrupted her and handed it back to her locking their eyes.

“As I said, keep it.”

“Uhm… Okay.”

Sara dressed Leonard’s sweater over her towel and once she had it on she freed herself from it, making it slide over her body until it fell on the ground. Ignoring his amused look, Sara bent over to grab the towel, walked to the kitchen to put it on the washing machine and went back to the sofa to sit next to him. He opened his mouth to say something but she was already by his side sitting as comfortably as it seemed possible so, without looking away, he shut up and forced himself to breathe normally.

Sara grabbed the other remote and set the game for double player without looking at Leonard again - something that made him nervous - that is to say, not the fact that she was sitting by his side wearing no more than her underwear, but how comfortable she seemed to feel about it. They played for some time, and while Sara was clearly enjoying herself very much, he just couldn’t feel just as ease as she did and, eventually, she noticed.

“Spill it.” Sara commanded, pausing the game.

Leonard didn’t say anything for a while and just as he was about to talk, she interrupted him.

“Never seen a girl’s underwear is that it?” Sara smirked and locked her gaze with Leonard’s and, this time, it was her who made him nervous.

“Not in this context.” He managed to say.

Sara smiled, crossed her legs and turned to Leonard.

“And exactly is the context?”

Leonard shrugged. He didn’t know the answer to that question anymore than she did, all he did know was that his clothes looked so fine on her he couldn’t focus.

“What’s up with that kink that guys have,” Sara started to say while she casually played with her hair. “With girls wearing their clothes?”

Leonard froze for a minute and tried to look calm and casual, like it was no big deal.

“I think it’s some sort of primal instinct.” He said, calmer now and decided to play her game (whichever that game was). “It’s probably possessiveness related, maybe some wear rings and others wear sweaters.”.

“Is this your way of proposing Leonard?” Sara asked the man cockily.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at the woman, looking really confused and clueless of what she meant.

“You really don’t remember do you?” Sara giggled and pushed the sweater over her knees. “You gave me this.”

Sara was the one raising an eyebrow this time, right before clearing up her throat and sitting in a “story-telling” position.

“You were really that drunk then? Remember the last time I was at your house? We went to the roof after Lisa fell asleep, chatted for a little and you made a stupid comment about my clothes, which were pretty cool by the way… And I told you that if you were so bothered with the “excess of skin showing” you were more than welcome to offer me something to cover up and,” Sara stopped herself from finishing the sentence the way she almost did to add, “Well, you gave me this.”

Leonard smiled at himself remembering that night, apparently all he needed was her mentioning it for all to come back to him. Suddenly something different seemed to cross his mind and his smile went from surprised to aware in a blink. He sat straight on the couch to get closer to Sara so he could look her in the eye, wetting his lip before he started talking.

“Just like that?” Leonard’s eyes dived into the ocean that were Sara’s eyes as he brought his face closer to her so she could feel his breath on her lips.

“Just like that.” Sara made an effort to keep her eyes on Leonard’s but, eventually, she gave in and glanced at his lips.

“I remember some more… details.” Leonard whispered.

Sara observed his lips while he spoke and a chill went down her spine. She suddenly rose to her feet and went to the kitchen to start making something for lunch even though it was almost 3pm. Leonard didn’t move for a second as he felt her scent still in the air from her presence seconds ago. He smiled, his back to the kitchen and got up to meet her there.

He came closer to Sara who had her back to him and jumped when he whispered something in her ear. She turned her back to the counter to meet his eyes, noticing that only a few centimetres were between them. Sara lifted her chin, allowing herself to look at Leonard’s eyes as she bit her lip, tempting him, seducing him even but, he didn’t give in. He came a little closer instead and just when she thought he was about to kiss her, he spoke.

“I remember complaining about your lack of clothing, yes.” He said, bringing his head closer and closer to her as he spoke. “I also remember you complaining about my excess of clothing.”

He backed off quickly, his breathing heavy and tense. Sara on the other hand didn’t move at all. She stood motionless, observing his reaction and wondering if she should or shouldn’t get closer to him again. Leonard grabbed a fork from the table and started playing with it absently as his eyes went up and down Sara’s body. Sara observed him still, the way his fingers played with the fork and how small the object seemed in Leonard’s big hands. Their eyes met for a moment and she decided to come closer to him once again, holding her breath.

“I also remember you rolling your eyes.” She told him, finally letting all the air stuck in her lungs come out.

Leonard had his eyes lost on Sara’s lips and had stopped trying to avoid looking at them. He took the girl’s moment of weakness to change their positions, grabbing her hips and turning her back to the table standing in front of her, no space keeping them apart this time.

“And I remember you taking this off of me.” He let his hands slide on her hips so he could grab the edges of his/her sweatshirt and pull it over her head, slowly enough so she could stop him whenever she wanted. She didn’t.

Leonard didn’t let go of the sweater (mainly because it was still tangled on Sara’s arms); he didn’t want to break the contact or scare her off.

“Lucky you I decided to wear a bra.” She said, her voice down and shaking.

Leonard finally looked down to check on the girl.

“Eyes up here.” She poked him in the arm, rousing him from whatever daydream he was having.

Sara smirked and sat on the table with her legs against his torso. Leonard trembled and let go of the women’s arms so she could put the jumper back on but, to his surprise, she didn’t. She took it off for good, her eyes never leaving Leonard’s as she leaned closer to him to avoid spreading her legs.

“You have a problem with seeing some _skin_?” She asked him, hissing the last word.

Leonard scanned her body not even trying to cover it up and, in fact, doing his best for her to notice. His eyes seemed to burn on her skin and create goosebumps, especially once he decided to run a finger up and down her left arm. This, this little seduction game, that was all that happened that night too. Leonard had taken off his sweater and helped Sara to put it on while he remained only with a white t-shirt on that cold night. Sara had suggested for them to go inside, expecting something more, nothing specific (well, maybe a kiss) but that never happened. Leonard had helped Sara settle in on their couch and left to his room. That’s who he was, a gentleman that would never do anything that she wouldn’t remember the next morning or even that she would remember, but regret.

She was pretty sober in that moment though and Leonard’s hesitation and _care_ were really getting on her nerve, on her _every_ nerve. Sara liked a man that could understand where her boundaries were without her needing to tell him but, in her opinion, Leonard was building up walls in his head that were never needed. They had known each other for a couple of years now, Sara had shared more of her life with him than she ever did with Lisa and she was pretty sure that this worked both ways. Lisa never had any idea of what was going on on her brother’s life and, honestly she never seemed to care too much about that, or him. Sara and Leonard were always there for each other and, at some point, Sara started to get drunk with her friend more often, hoping to see Leonard once they got to his place. Sometimes none of them was actually drunk (except for poor Lisa but, honestly, a couple shots and she was done for the night), but they enjoyed the company and getting drunk became an excuse none of their livers should take. Sara wasn’t drunk that night, maybe a little tipsy or cheerful but definitely not drunk or unaware.

Leonard didn’t take his eyes off the girl, analysing her expression, trying to decide if she had that mocking look on her face due to his lack of reaction or to his expectation that something could indeed happen. He lowered his look, not to her breasts or her legs, but to the floor and he kept staring at it until he felt her hand on his chin, lifting his head up and forcing him to meet her gaze. Sara smiled and brought her face closer to his once again, slowly to allow him an escape, like he had done for her. Leonard didn’t look away from her but his heart denounced him with his fast and unsteady beats.

“Sara, I-” Sara laid her head on his chest and chuckled, causing goosebumps on his entire body.

“Could you please not think for a second?” She asked him lifting her head to look at him as he nodded. “Good.”

She brought their lips together in a soft and soon very intense kiss. One of her arms around his neck and the other busy playing with his ear. Leonard, caught by surprise, took a moment to kiss her back which made her step back a little and him to grab her by her waist to pull her closer to him, telling her with his body that he wanted this, he wanted her. With both hands on her body he explored every inch of her naked back, every rib, every mark on her skin, either left by him or by life itself. Sara had left his ear alone and had both her arms intertwined around his neck bringing him as closer as it was humanly possible. He had been playing with her bra strap when the need for air caused them to fall apart from each other.

He looked at the women in front of him, her pale skin, her freckles not covered with moisture as usual, her red lips from the kiss and her blue eyes looking right back at him. A smile escaped his lips and he was the one chuckling this time, looking around and realising the mess they had made with nothing but a kiss. Sara seemed to read his mind and joined his laugh.

“I thought of you as a messy person but, this-” Sara took a deep breath to suppress her laughter long enough to finish the sentence. “This is quite _impressive_.”.

“Just imagine what I can do with proper planning.” He teased.

She looked him in the eye as she jumped of the table and put his sweater back on as slowly as she could, capturing his surprised look.

"I thought you had a problem with skin showing." She said as she moved closer to him.

"Right now, I have a problem with the skin hiding."

Leonard grabbed Sara's sweatshirt and pulled it over her head once again, not giving her time to think about it.

She smirked at him - he had no idea what he had started. She took off his sweatshirt not breaking the kiss he had just started and rolling her eyes at the sight of the black T-shirt he had underneath.

"Only you could think about wearing layers on a summer day." The women pushed him to the couch sitting on his lap and taking of his T-shirt craving contact, closeness.

He didn't fight her, hurrying to press a kiss on her lips, another on her jaw before kissing his way down to her cleavage. He took his time playing with her bra until finally opening it up and throwing it away. Leonard looked down at the women and took a moment to observe her as a whole, not just a face or a pair of boobs, but a full person whose asymmetrical breasts didn't make her any less beautiful than a second, a minute or a year ago. Fully clothed or fully exposed, she was the same, she was simply Sara and he wanted to make sure that she knew that, whenever that wasn't enough for the world, for him, it was more than he could ever have wished for.

Lost in his thoughts it took him a moment to realise she was struggling to take his belt off (and his jeans), so he stood them both up and dropped her on the couch taking it all off at once. Not wanting to spend any other moment away from her, he hurried to go back to the couch, kissing her body from her cleavage to her thighs, purposely avoiding her underwear in an attempt to show her that whatever they had was more than just sex.

Sara wasn’t that concerned about what he would think of them and hurried to remove both pairs of underwear so that, before they knew it, he was inside her.

It didn't last for long (they had been building each other up for a little more than a year after all) but it was way more than any of them ever imagined to get.

Sara laid her head on Leonard's chest afterwards, and he pecked her on the top of her head. He lift his hand inviting her to hold it and she did, letting her fingers join his like they were always meant to fit.

"So, what now?" Sara asked and they both laughed. None of them knew what they were doing or whatwas about to happen. Their fingers intertwined perfectly and, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to my amazing beta! find her [here](http://singinglikeapenguin.tumblr.com/)  
> any feedback is welcome so, don't be shy. :3


End file.
